ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Script: The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts
For episode summary, notes, images, dub changes, trivia, and errors, please view the following page: The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts Script pages are strictly for the script of the episode its located at. To see other script pages, please go to the individual episodes page for the link. These cover the script and actions present. For any errors, feel free to edit. Please also keep in mind that the translation may be a little off. As many people have their own translations to these. Script (The opening shot begins with Aiko examining the town of Misora while playing on a set of monkey bars.) Aiko: Wow, this is my new town huh? *a small bus goes by before she begins to flip* Alright! I ain't gonna lose to Kantou people! (After the theme song, Hazuki and Doremi are shown walking to school.) Hazuki: Doremi-chan, Yesterday was really fun, wasn't it? Doremi: It was the worst for me. *Hazuki turns to her* Everyone ate my share of the steak you didn't eat! *cries* Don't you think thats cruel?! *Hazuki begins to giggle* They're the worst family ever! *slouches down* Aah, I'm the unhappiest pretty girl in the whole world! ???: Ah, you over there, I can see your panties! (Both Doremi and Hazuki take a moment before they gasp and cover there lower halves. A new kid runs by.) ???: You're pretty dumb, there's no way I could see 'em when your wearin' shorts. *Doremi does her usual angry reaction* What a weird reaction! Well then, see ya! *Runs from the two females* Doremi: *very angry* Wait a sec! What was with that girl? Hazuki: I've never seen her before... (After the title card plays, the episode goes forward to class.) Student with Kotake: So, lets do it at your house! Kotake: *Looks to Doremi* Doremi I can see your panties! Doremi: *Yells* I'm wearing shorts, there's no way you could see them, moron! (Kotake nearly falls over before he is caught by Kimura.) Kimura: You okay, Kotake? Kotake: Yeah... *Hazuki, Kimura, and Kotake watch a peeved Doremi* Whats wrong with her? Hazuki: Doremi-chan's not in a good mood today, So, I think it would be better if you didn't tease her. Kotake: oh, really.... (Its then Seki-Sensei walks in.) Seki-Sensei: Okay everyone, get back to your seats! *walks to the front of class* Tamaki: Stand. *Everyone rises* Bow! *everyone bows* Students: Good Morning! Seki-Sensei: Morning. Tamaki: Be seated! *everyone sits* Seki-Sensei: Before we start class, I would like to introduce a new classmate. Everyone: A transfer student? *looks to door* Seki-Sensei: Come on in. (The blue haired girl from earlier walks in now, much to Doremi's disappointment.) Hazuki: Ah.. *adjust her glasses* Doremi-chan... Doremi-chan, Look! Doremi: huh? *looks to see Aiko, then stands up to point* Ahh! Aiko: Ah, you're in my class? Seki-Sensei: Whats this? Friends already? Doremi: Eh? No we're not *Shakes head before sitting* We just talked a little this morning. Seki-Sensei: *Glances to Aiko* I see. Well then, can I have you do a little self-introduction. Aiko: Sure. *Begins to write on the blackboard, spelling her name* My name's written with the kanji for Li'l sister and Tail, Senoo! Senoo Aiko! I moved here from place called Tengachaya in Osaka. Sagawa: Hm, a real Kansai person, huh? Aiko: *Annoyed face* Sounds weird when you say it like that. Instead of calling Kansai person, just call me Naniwa-Ko! Sagawa: Oh, well, I'm sooo sorry about that, Puripuri~... Other two SOS: Ya-y! Aiko: Yuck.... Seki-Sensei: Look here, SOS Trio.... Don't interfere with her self-introduction! Aiko: *calms down right away* SOS trio? (The three males proceed to pose and introduce themselves) Sagawa: The S is for Sagawa! *makes S shape* Oten: The O is for Oten! *makes O shape* Sugiyama: The S is for Sugiyama! *makes S shape* All three: The three keepers of justice SOS trio! Nice to meet you! Aiko: *grins* Is that right? I was thinkin' It was Sukuyounonai Oboke Sanbaka Trio! (Everyone laughs, including the teacher) Seki-Sensei: That's good! SOS: Sensei! Seki-Sensei: Sorry, sorry... Aiko, go on. Aiko: Where was I again? Seki-Sensei: You were saying you were from Tengachaya. Aiko: Ah, thats right. Lets see... I ain't great at Studyn', But I love Gym Class! A hobby of mine is singin' really loud in the bath! Well, thats 'bout it. So its nice meetin' ya all. *Bows* (The entire class claps except for a unhappy Doremi) Seki-Sensei: lets see, your seat will be... That's right. The seat behind Doremi is open. So lets have you sit there. Aiko: 'Kay! (She sits down as Doremi glances back at her uneasily.) Aiko: So your Doremi, huh? Your hairstyle's unique but ya got a funny name. Doremi: *begins to get angry* Hazuki: *leans over* Senoo-san...? Aiko: Hm. Ai-chan's fine. Hazuki: Well then, Ai-chan. What you just said was rude to Doremi-chan. Aiko: Really? Ah, I'm sorry. By the way, you're....? Hazuki: Me? My name is Fujiwara Hazuki... Aiko: Hazuki-chan. Haven't I met you somewhere before? Hazuki: *surprised* You have, I was with Doremi-chan. Aiko: Is that right? Doremi-chans impact was so great, I didn't remember. *See's how upset Hazuki is now* Whats wrong? Hazuki: *crying* You mean I'm just in her shadow? Aiko: Your clothes 'n' speech scream "Stuck-up Bookworm", That might be it. Hazuki: Thats cruel... Doremi: I think your going a bit too far! Seki-Sensei: Be quiet over there! *Throws chalk* (Doremi dodges it as Aiko catches the chalk, much to the amazement of everyone.) Kotake: She caught Sensei's killer chalk... SOS: Spectacular.. (Everyone in class claps) Aiko: Thank you! *Makes peace sign* (The episode then skips to Gym Class where everyone watches Aiko perform the vault.) Seki-Sensei: Oh, even the boys couldn't clear that many~ Group of girls that run over: Ai-chan, that was amazing! Tamaki: *annoyed* All that, just because she can clear a few vaulting boxes? *Hazuki and Doremi nod* Girls are truly great only when they're popular with the boys! *Doremi and Hazuki glance to her out of annoyance* (Soon school ends and Aiko is seen talking with the SOS) Sugiyama: oh, you were raised by your father? Aiko: it was only difficult the first few months. Oten: Senoo has the initial S, so we could let you into the SOS trio! Aiko: if I got in, it wouldn't be trio anymore! Oten: Really? *surprise* Aiko: I can join if you kick Sagawa-kun out. *waits a moment* Just kidding! Sagawa: Ahh, don't scare me like that, you bully! Aiko: Your hopeless! (Doremi and Hazuki are shown to be some feet behind them.) Doremi: She sure did get popular quickly. Hazuki: I hate that girl! Doremi: Me too. She's so cheerful, but she can say things that hurt people with no problem! Hazuki: And just saying whatever comes to mind isn't very good either... (Both females glance to each other before Doremi decides to follow Aiko.) Doremi: *Sneaking around, thinks* She just transferred here, and already she has shopping plans. *Crouches down* Silly me, why am I all flustered? *grins* nows the time for magic! (After she transforms, Doremi summons her poron.) Doremi: Ah, *holds up wand* there's only one Magic Sphere left. Well, I can get some refills later! Pirikapiri Lala Popolina Peperuto! Become a Butterfly! *Doremi falls to the ground* Why can't I fly? Ah, Whats this?! *sits up* I do look like a butterfly, but...what good does it do me if it's just a costume?! *notices Aiko and soon follows her* Doremi: I shouldn't have used any magic... (Seeing a dark shadow over her, Doremi looks to see the mean cat behind her.) Doremi: Ahhh, A monster cat! (As the cat chases Doremi, it suddenly comes to a stop before an angry shop keeper) Shop Keeper: You thieving cat, you've come to get some fish again, haven't you?! *begins to attack the cat* Take this! and this! and this! Aiko: Onee-chan, your strong! Doremi: Onee-chan? Aiko: Sorry! I called ya Onee-chan, you're actually a young wife? Shop Keeper: You sure say nice things there! Young lady, what would you like? Aiko: Two fresh Mackerels, please. Shop Keeper: Coming right up! I'll give you some bags as extra. Doremi: *annoyed* She's just a kid and yet she's using such obvious flattery... Shop Keeper: Thanks for your patronage. *waves off Aiko* (Doremi chases after aiko to see her get into a taxi) Doremi: no way! She's just an elementary school kid, and she's taking a taxi home?! All right! *presses buttons on tap to summon her broom.* Fly Straight! *panics as broom continues flying in all random directions* (After a while of flying Doremi runs straight into Aiko's door before reverting back to her normal form.) Aiko: *opens the door to see Doremi* Doremi-chan?! Doremi: H-hi there... (The two girls go inside of Aiko's home) Aiko: Doremi-chan, thanks for comin' over! I'm really happy! I'm gonna make some Takoyaki so just wait a bit! Kouji: Aiko! We have a guest? (A man suddenly approaches Aiko) Aiko: Ah! Dad, I'll introduce you. Doremi: Hello. Kouji: Is that right?! Thanks so much for coming over to visit! Aiko I'll make the Takoyaki! Aiko: It's okay. I'm sure you're tire, Dad, I'll make it. Kouji: I WANT to make it. I was worried ya might be gettin' bullied, since ya just transferred. But instead, ya made a friend that came over to play! I'm really happy! Aiko: How Dumb! I'd pound 'em before they could bully me! Kouji: I guess thats true. (Both Aiko and Kouji share a laugh) Doremi *thought*: Seems like a nice Family! Aiko: Well then, I'll get the laundry! Kouji: Okay. Aiko: *Aiko peaks from around a corner* Doremi-chan, Dad's takoyaki's the best in the world! Just you wait! (Shortly after Kouji brings out the tray of Takoyaki) Kouji: Here ya go. Now, go ahead and eat all ya like! Doremi: Sure. Aiko, Doremi: *both pick up Takoyaki* Itadakimasu! Doremi: Its the super-best ever! Aiko: Doremi-chan, you're speaking in Osaka-ben too! Doremi: Yep! (Both girls share a laugh before noticing that Kouji has fallen asleep) Aiko: Jeez Dad... You just got to show off your good points, and now you've gone and wrecked it. Doremi-chan, lets go eat outside. Doremi: Sure. (The two girls go outside and sit by the river) Aiko: Sorry we gotta eat out here. Doremi: Don't worry, the wind feels good. So it's a great place. Aiko: My dad's workin' as a Taxi Driver. Doremi *thought*: So thats why she was riding a taxi... Aiko: We just moved here, so he's probably tired after a hard day. I'm sorry. Doremi: You don't need to apologize, he's a really good dad. Aiko: Really? thanks! Doremi: Is your mom working too? Aiko: I don't have a mom. Doremi: Sorry... Aiko: I don't mind, I don't mind! Mom left after fightin' with my dad when I was four. *Sees a sad Doremi* Wipe that face off! It's completely okay with me to have no mom, Dad's here for me! You don't need to feel pity! Doremi: I know, but I admire you. Aiko: What? Doremi: Your great, Ai-chan. I don't do anything to help out around the house! Aiko: I'm just doin' it 'cause there's nobody else to! Doremi: But that's great! Aiko: You think so? Should I be proud? (the two girls share a laugh once more as it shows Kouji sleeping as he asks, "Where would you like to go?") (The following Morning, Aiko is joined by Doremi and Hazuki) Doremi: Ai-chan, good morning! Aiko: Ah 'morning, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan! Hazuki: I heard about you from Doremi-chan. It looks like I was mistaken about you. I'm sorry. Aiko: Me too! It looks like I went a bit too far yesterday. Sorry. Hazuki: It's okay. I'd like to meet your dad too. I heard he's very nice! Doremi: You can meet him at Parents' day, the day after tomorrow. Hazuki: That's right! Aiko: Dad aint comin'. Doremi: Eh? Why not? Aiko: He's got work. Hazuki: My mom has work too, but she's going to take time off to come. Doremi: That's right! I'm sure if you told him he would come. Aiko: Dad's a taxi driver, he can't take time off that easily. He didn't come even once when we lived in Osaka, either. If I tell Seki-sensei about it, she won't mind. (The girls then resume walking) Doremi: *thinking*: Since I'm friends with Ai-chan now, maybe I can do something for her with magic... ????: Well then, if there were two of her dad, that would work, right? Doremi: That's it! If I can make two fo Ai-chan's dad, one of them can come to Parents' Day! I see, that's how I can do it! Majorika: Hey, say again. You're out of magic spheres, how do you think you're going to use magic? Doremi: Ahh, I forgot! *runs back to Majorika* Hey, hey, hey, gimme some magic spheres! Gimme! Majorika: No way! I told you, you can't just have magic spheres for free! Doremi: Stingy! Lala: Majorika, if she doesn't use magic, she'll never improve. Majorika: Ah, that's true. Lala: If you want to change back fast, you'd best give her some magic spheres. Majorika: I guess I'll have too... (Lala then puts the magic spheres into the pollon) Lala: Use them wisely... Majorika: Really... I'll make you work very hard this weekened to make up for this... *stares in shock upon seeing the door swinging shut* Lala: She left already. Majorika: you little ojamajo! (Later when its pouring rain, Aiko gives her dad his lunch) Aiko: Here's your lunch Kouji: Then, I'm off. Aiko: Ah, Dad... Kouji: What is it? Aiko: Nothing, nevermind. Have a good day! Be careful. (Doremi then appears in front of Aiko's dad) Doremi: Ai-chan's dad! Kouji: Ah, if it isn't Doremi-chan! *Walks with Doremi* Parents' Day huh? Doremi: I figured it would be hard for Ai-chan to tell you since you have to work... Kouji: If she'd told me before, I could've tried trading shifts to get the day off, but... I just started working for this company... It's just not possible for me to come. *Sees Doremi slumped over* Sorry after you told me... Can you tell Aiko that I'll definitely come next time? Doremi: Sure. Kouji: See you then. *Seperates from Doremi* Doremi: As I thought! I'll just have to use some magic! *transforms* Pirikapiri Lala Popolina Peperuto! Make Ai-chan's dad into two! (Doremi then casts magic on Aiko's dad, making a sub-par clone appear) Clone: *As he and Doremi hide behind a pole* Why is there another one of me? Doremi: *shocked* Ah! He's not speaking Osaka-ben! Failed again... *after a moment* This isn't the time to be depressed! Listen, you're Ai-chan's father, so you have to talk in Osaka-ben! Clone: *using weird/strange words* I understand completely. Doremi: Maybe you shouldn't talk too much... Parents' Day stars at one in the afternoon, so make sure you aren't late! (Later at School) Hazuki: *whispers to Doremi* Looks like Ai-chan's dad didn't come after all... Doremi: *whispers* It's okay. He'll definitely come. *Thought* And I told him not to be late... Seki-sensei: Who wants to do the next problem? *Sees Sugiyama trying to contact his mom* Sugiyama! I can understand that you like your mom, but don't look back during class! Sugiyama: *mumbles* I'm scared... Sugiyama's mother: Whatever you do, don't get it wrong! (Doremi then turns to see a disappointed Aiko) Doremi: geez... What is he doing?! (meanwhile the clone is searching for Doremi) Clone: doesn't look like this one either... (Skips to Aiko's dad) Kouji: Thanks! *looks to see the time* I might still be able to make it... Hazuki: *to Doremi* Class will be over in just two minutes! Doremi: That's strange... Seki-sensei: So then the last problem will be... Kouji: *suddenly runs into the room* Sorry for bein' late! Yo! Aiko: Dad, I didn't even tell ya, why're ya here? Kouji: I heard from Doremi-chan. Aiko: Doremi-chan! That was unnecessary! Doremi: *pokes fingers* was that bad? Aiko: Of course it was! Dad just started workin' at the company, he'll get fired for skippin' work! Kouji: Dummy! Whatcha gettin' mad for? Doremi-chan was just thinkin' of you when she told me. Aiko: Even with that... This is the first time you've come to school, Dad... *starts crying, hugs her dad* I'm really happy! Kouji: You dummy, whatcha cryin' for? (Everybody claps for Aiko and her dad as Seki-sensei resumes class) Seki-sensei: Well then, for the new face in our class, will you do the last problem? Senoo Aiko! Aiko: Ah, yes! *Aiko runs up to the chalkboard, then attempts the math problem* Doremi: Ai-chan, Fight! Seki-sensei: What's wrong Senoo? Aiko: *Aiko turns while rubbing the back of her head* It's kinda hard, I don't know. Kouji: You big dummy! We get all fired up and ya can't solve the problem? Aiko: I can't help it, I'm your daughter! (Everybody then laughs as class ends) Kouji: next Parents' Day try not to embaress me so much! Aiko: Gotcha, now hurry up and get back to work! Kouji: See you next time Doremi-chan. Doremi: *whispers* Mister, your Osaka-ben was pretty good there! Hazuki: Is there something wrong with Osaka-ben? Doremi: It's nothing! Just talking to myself. See you mister! *A mysterious voice calls for Doremi and the three girls turn to see Aiko's dad* Clone: you didn't tell me which class it was in, so I didn't get to see it! *leans over* I'm completely exhausted from running around the school. Aiko: There are two dads?! And why is he speaking Tokyo-ben? Doremi: *realizes that the real dad was just there* Ahh, then the one that was just here was the real one?! (In a puff of smoke the Clone vanishes) Aiko: He dissappeared! What just happened? Hazuki: Could it have been...? *Both girls turn to look at Doremi* Doremi: What you just saw was an illusion! Don't worry about it, don't worry! Hazuki: it was your doing after all, Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan, you- *grabbed my Doremi* Doremi: Ahhhh! Don't say it! *imagination spot* What should I do? If she finds out I'm a witch... I'll turn into a magic frog! (The episode comes to an end as Doremi panics) Category:Script